Heart Broken Son
by sarasidle3
Summary: What if Dan never killed Keith in the school, but Jimmy did and Karen blames Lucas so much she throws him out? He then lives with Dan. Dan and Deb are still Married.
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill**

**Disclaimer-I don't own One Tree Hill. If I did Leyton would still be together.**

**Summary-What if Dan never killed Keith in the school, but Jimmy did and Karen blames Lucas so much she throws him out? He then lives with Dan. Dan and Deb are still Married.**

Nathan Scott was sitting at the dinner table with his parents Dan and Deb when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Nathan said, getting up and heading for the front door. When he opened the door there, he was surprised to see his older brother standing there with a bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Hey, Luke. What are you doing here?" Nathan wondered.

"My mom threw me out." Luke replied with a hurt look.

"What? Why?" Nathan asked.

"Well, she blames me for Keith's death because I went back into the school to get Peyton." Luke answered.

"Tell you what: why don't you come in and have dinner with Mom, Dad and me? Then we can talk about this thing with your mom," Nathan suggested, moving so that Lucas could come in. After Lucas had come in, Nathan looked out the door to the driveway to see that his brother had driven over in the Mustang that once belonged to their uncle Keith. Hearing the front door close, Dan and Deb looked up. To their surprise, Nathan walked back into the kitchen, followed by Lucas.

"Lucas, would you like some dinner?" Deb asked, trying to hide her shock. The only answer she received was a nod. She then stood up, got another plate, filled it with food, handed it to Lucas, and then sat back down.

"Here you go Lucas." Deb said putting the plate in front of him.

"Thank you." He answered quietly.

"Well this is nice…having my two sons with me for dinner." Dan said, watching Lucas sit across the table from Nathan. However, he **was** curious as to what could've happened between him and his mother.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. Luke smiled, but said nothing.

"Are you ok Luke?" Dan asked, noticing for the first time that he seemed a little down.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just miss Keith that's all," Lucas said looking at Dan for the first time since he had come in. Dan could see sadness in his eyes and felt as if someone had ripped his heart apart seeing his oldest son hurting so much. _I wish I knew how to help him_, he thought. However, he sensed that this was not the time to press him. After dinner, Lucas and Nathan went out to a table in the back yard to sit and talk.

"So Dan has changed," Lucas suddenly noted. Nathan blinked at the abrupt turn the conversation had taken, but went with it.

"Yeah, he finally realized he has kids and is trying to do right by us. He even spoke to me about going to the Lakers game next month. He also asked if I thought you would want to come with us," he replied.

"Yeah cool. So are we going?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why not catch a game out the old guy?" Nathan said with a laugh.

"It's my fault, Nate," Lucas said looking at his hands.

"What? Keith's death? What makes you think that?" Nathan questioned.

"If I never joined the Ravens, Jimmy would never have taken that gun to school. Therefore, Keith would still be alive and my mom wouldn't hate me."

"Luke, your mom doesn't hate you. And if you had never joined the Ravens, I wouldn't have Haley and we wouldn't be brothers," Nathan reminded, trying to make him see reason.

"Yeah I suppose your right," Lucas stated, meeting Nathan's gaze for the first time that night.

"Yeah, I know I'm right. Now what I want to know is, where you're going to live," Nathan commented. Lucas shook his head.

"I don't know, man," came the answer. After they had spent a couple of hours of talking basketball, Dan came out and said.

"Nathan, Haley is on the phone for you," he reported. Nathan stood up and walked back inside to answer the phone as their father sat next to Lucas.

"I herd what Nathan said about you needing somewhere to live," he told him.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Dan questioned.

"Mom threw me out because she blames me for Keith's death. And---and she's right. I---I---went back into the school---Jimmy Edwards was my friend---and she can't stand to look at me because she sees the kid that got his Uncle Killed," Lucas answered tears began rolling down his face. Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're going to live here with us," he said.

"What?" Lucas asked in surprise. _Live with---is he serous?_ He wondered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I know I haven't been the father I should have been, and that Keith was," he apologized. "I was a coward, and I didn't think that I could have a relationship with both of you. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does and thank you for letting me stay here," Lucas answered. "But you know, if you treat us both the same you can have a relationship with both of us. And don't try and buy us off or black mail us, you might have something," Lucas said wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve and giving him a half smile. Dan let out a small scoff at the reference to how he had bullied him into staying with them the previous year. _What had I been thinking?_ He wondered with a shake of his head. That had been beyond stupid, and it had hurt Keith, an action he now regretted more than ever.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he said, removing his hand from his son's shoulder. "Well, how about we go get your stuff and get you moved in?" Lucas nodded his agreement, and father and son did so.

The next day at school, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke stood in the school parking lot at Brooke's car waiting for Lucas and Nathan to arrive when they saw a familiar figure approaching them.

"OH MY GOD! ANNA!" Brooke screamed, jumping up and down, and pulling her into a hug once she got close enough.

"Hey Brooke." Anna said as Brooke finally let her go, and then turned to hug Peyton and Haley.

"I heard what happened to Keith. How's Lucas taking it?" Anna asked. Before the others could answer, they heard the roaring of an engine. Everybody, including Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Anna turned their heads as the Maroon Mustang with Black racing stripes down the middle pulled into a space next to Brooke's car, cutting off the Black BMW that was just about to park there. Haley smiled when she saw Lucas and Nathan get out of the car. Walking to the girls, Lucas and Nathan noticed Anna standing with them. Lucas smiled and gave her a hug, then Nathan did the same.

"Hey Luke, Nate. I'm so sorry about Keith," Anna said, pulling back from Nathan.

"Thank you, Anna. But I have to say one thing: welcome back. Because, you know, you're welcome back here, just not your brother," Lucas stated, putting an arm around her shoulders. As they started to walk into the school, they herd a voice come from behind them.

"Get your hands off my sister."

WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	2. Chapter 2

**One Tree Hill**

Heart Broken Son

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Still don't own One Tree Hill still with I did.

Would like to thank my beta reader Ghostwriter.

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Anna all turned to see Felix. _What is __**he**__ doing here?_ Anna wondered, wishing that the floor would just open up and swallow her. She hadn't wanted Felix to come here. He had just gotten her into a lot of trouble and had nearly cost her friends the last time he was here.

"Felix, leave Lucas alone. He, along with Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Peyton is my friend. So go away," Anna said, practically begging.

"No. Anna I know what Lucas is capable of with girls' hearts. Look at what he did to Brooke," Felix said, walking up to Lucas and getting in his face. _Really, how could he get so stupid?_ He wondered.

"Oh Felix, was that **your** BMW that was cut off by the Mustang?" Lucas queried, deciding to not let Felix get to him.

"Yeah. Why? You want the Mustang even though you can't afford one without Daddy's help?" Felix answered smugly, flashing his trade-mark cocky smirk. Lucas had to restrain himself from smacking Felix in the face. _Don't let him get to you, man. That's what he wants_, he reminded himself.

"Well, I don't need his help considering I own the Mustang and I was the one who cut you off," he responded with a smart smile, turning to see Nathan wearing the same smile. Just then the bell rang, indicating school was starting. They all went their separate ways, Peyton and Lucas walking to English together.

"So Luke, how are you and your mom?" Peyton asked, as they got to a door leading down the corridor to their English class.

"I'm holding. I really wouldn't know about my mom seeing how she kicked me out," Lucas replied.

"What?" Peyton questioned, stopping to look at him. She couldn't have heard right. Karen wouldn't do that. However, the look on his face said otherwise. "Oh my god, Luke. I am so sorry. Do you know why?" Peyton asked, stopping to hug Lucas. He sighed.

"She blames me for Keith's death," he replied.

"What? That's crazy," she protested.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said. Then, "Well, now I'm living with Dan and Deb…for good." He opened the door to their class and allowed Peyton to enter the school first. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly not wanting to let go of her. He had already lost someone he loved. He didn't want Peyton to leave him to.

"Thanks Peyt. You know, I think you might be right. People **do** always leave," Lucas said, slowly pulling away from her, but not removing his hands from her side.

"I told you that people always leave." Peyton replied with a sad smile, hoping to cheer Lucas up a bit. _I just can't believe Karen would do this to him_, she thought to herself. She had always thought the woman was pretty cool, but disowning her son for a tragic event was **definitely** not cool.

"Ok, seeing as how Psycho Felix is back, will you let me be your bodyguard the rest of the way to English?" Lucas quipped with a smile, putting his right arm over her shoulders.

"You can **definitely** be my bodyguard to English," she said as they continued on to English. As they walked away to English Felix came into the corridor and saw Lucas with his arm around Peyton walking down the corridor. _He's cheating on her?_ He thought in disbelief. Lucas was an idiot. He didn't deserve Brooke. Well, then, he'd just use this to his advantage. He pulled out his Cell Phone a took a picture and sent it to Brooke's cell phone.

When Brooke sat down in Science with Haley and Nathan, her cell phone played Halo by Haley James-Scott. Confused, she picked up her phone and to her surprise, saw that she had a picture message from Felix.

"Oh, my god! I just got a message from Felix!" she exclaimed.

"You still have his number?" Haley asked in surprise. She figured her friend would've deleted after what he had done to Peyton.

"I guess I forgot to erase it," Brooke replied.

"Well what does it message say?" Nathan asked with interest.

"It's not a text. It's a picture message," Brooke answered.

"Well what is the picture of, Brooke?" Haley asked. The girl bit her lip. Should she show them? Haley was Lucas' best friend. What if she took his side?

"Tigger?"

"It's of Lucas and Peyton with his arm around her. You two have to take a look," Brooke said handing her phone to Haley, who was sitting on her right, while Nathan was on her left.

"Okay, I must be having a dumb moment, because I don't get it," Haley admitted.

"I think they are at it again Haley," Brooke stated. Nathan and Haley didn't need to ask her to elaborate. They knew she was referring to the time the two had gone behind her back. "I don't believe this! Peyton **promised** me that she would never do that again!" Brooke said, getting upset.

"Brooke, come on. It's probably nothing. Lucas always walks with Haley like that and I'm not worried. He loves you," Nathan stated, trying to comfort her. However, knowing how Lucas felt about Peyton made it hard for him to completely dismiss the notion that he and the brooding artist were once again seeing each other.

"Yeah, but Nate, Haley is his best friend. He never dated her like he did Peyton," Brooke argued angrily.

"Brooke, just talk to Luke after school about the picture," Haley advised, hoping that this would protect both Brooke's heart and the heart of her best friend. When school finished Lucas made his way to his car. He was just about to get in when his phone played Moody Suburban Teenage Love Song by Slow runner.

"Hello Peyton," Lucas said, not bothering to look at the caller i.d. since he knew her ringtone by heart. He listened for a minute. "Again? Ok, where are you? Right. I'll be right there. The tools are in the trunk," Lucas told her, unlocking his red 1968 Mustang, which was the car he had inherited from Keith. As Brooke came out of the school, she noticed that Lucas was on the phone. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to confront him. Then, he hung up, got into his car, backed out the space, and then turned left.

"Hmm. Maybe Peyton can answer my questions about the picture Felix sent me," Brooke said to herself. Peyton **was** her best friend, and she should get the benefit of the doubt. Maybe it was like Haley and Nathan said: perfectly innocent. When Lucas reached Peyton and her Comet, he noticed that the hood was up and that she was standing by the car. Lucas pulled the Mustang to a stop behind her car, got out, and went to his trunk where got his tools and made his way to the front of the other car.

"Hey, have you told Brooke about your mom?" Peyton asked as Lucas started to fix the car. He sighed and then shook his head.

"Nope and don't say anything. Nathan, Deb, Dan and I think Haley knows and of course you," he answered. His mother had played such a large role in his girlfriend's life and he knew how much she cherished having a mother's affection. That was something he didn't want her to lose. Brooke needed people she could count on. Who was he to take that away from her? "Please don't say anything to Brooke, Peyton. She's always telling me how Mom makes her feel like she has a real mom. I can't---I can't take that away from her," Lucas said, looking up from what he was doing. Peyton's heart broke when she saw his pain-filled eyes.

"Ok I won't say anything," she promised. "Now fix my car, Scott." To her relief, he laughed at the last part. Brooke went to where she knew that Peyton had parked. When she rounded the corner, she saw Lucas fixing Peyton's car again. She shook her head. _That thing's __**always**__ breaking down_, she thought fondly. Then she saw Peyton laugh at something Lucas said. Brooke gasped softly. Felix had been right. They **were** doing it to her again. She turned and walked away, silent tears coming down her cheeks. As she approached her blue VW beetle, she suddenly noticed Felix standing next to the vehicle.

"What do you want Felix?" Brooke said, taking her blue shoulder bag and rummaged through it, looking for her car keys.

"I see Lucas isn't with you, so I take it you got my message," Felix said. _Good! It worked_, he thought. Not that he wanted to be unhappy, but this just paved the way for him.

"He's fixing Peyton's car. But I did get your message and I think they were just talking. He does it all the time with Haley," she replied, sounding confident. She gave a silent cheer when she found her car keys.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself Brooke," Felix retorted, blocking her path to the driver's door.

"That's because I **am**. Peyton and Lucas would never do that to me again. Now **move**, Felix. I'm going home now," Brooke responded angrily. Who did he think he was? He didn't know anything about her or her friends.

"Ok. I'll move…on one condition," Felix promised.

"And what is **that**?" Brooke archly queried, putting her left hand on her hip as she twirled her car keys in her right hand.

"If I find something---**anything**---about Lucas that Peyton knows and you don't, I get one date," Felix replied in his usual smug tone.

"What? EW! No!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Why not? It's a fair trade," Felix responded.

"I don't want a date with you ever! The first time was bad enough! And besides, Lucas doesn't keep secrets from me," Brooke told him

"Well then, there is nothing to worry about," Felix said, moving in closer.

"Fine. But you won't find anything. Now **move**," Brooke ordered, resulting in another one of Felix's cocky smiles. _Man! He makes Chris Keller seem human!_ She thought to herself as she got into the driver's seat and drove off. Felix turned and walked away leaving Brooke to get in her car and leave. As Brooke backed out the space, she saw Haley standing with Nathan talking about something. Well, arguing probably would be the better word. Making a decision, she drove up to them and put her window down.

"Hey Tutor Girl, want a lift?" Brooke asked, looking at Haley.

"Yeah. Thanks Brooke. Bye Nathan," Haley angrily answered, glaring at her husband. She got into the car and they drove off.

"So Tutor Girl, what's up with you and Nate?"

"I don't know." Haley sighed. "He won't tell me why he and Luke arrived together today 'because they never come to school together."

"Yeah I know. What's up with that?" The girls fell silent, each pondering the strange event. After Lucas had fixed Peyton's car for what felt like the hundredth time, he made his way home back to where he lived now with Dan, Deb and Nathan. When he pulled up to the driveway, he noticed his Mom's car. _Mom?_ He thought hopefully. Maybe she had cooled down and realized what she had said and how much it had hurt him. Maybe she was here to apologize. He jumped out the car and ran into the house, hoping his mom would talk to him.

"MOM!" Lucas shouted, entering the front door with the key that Dan gave him before he and Nathan had left for school that morning. He went to the kitchen and saw his mother talking with Dan.

"Mom, what's going on?" he questioned. Karen turned around to face him.

"I am not your mother, Deb is," she told him.

"What? Mom!" he said, stepping closer to her. _Why is she acting this way?_ He wondered.

"**Never** call me that again. I'm Karen Roe to you, and always will be." With that, the woman walked right past Lucas, who looked as if he might break down crying. At the sound of the front door opening and closing, Lucas fell to the ground, his body shaking with sobs. _I can't believe this. How could she do this to me? __**Why**__ did she do this to me?_ He wondered.

Dan watched as his son fell to the kitchen floor, body racked with sobs. Immediately, he was by his side, gathering him in his arm and rocking him back and forth. He made shushing noises, trying to calm him down worried that his heart rate would pick up, causing a heart attack due to his HCM.

"It's ok Lucas. You're going to be ok. I'm here for you," he whispered in his ear, trying to make him feel better.

"I didn't mean to get Keith killed. I loved him so much," Lucas sobbed.

"Oh, Lucas! You didn't kill him," Dan assured. "He went into that school to do something that **I** should have done. You're my sons, you and Nathan. Keith should've never gone into that school that day. It should have been me," he continued, seeing for the first time that his brother's death had left a very big hole in his oldest son's heart that was never going to be filled by him. _Oh, man. What am I supposed to do here? There's no way I can make him feel better. Oh, Keith. I wish you were here_, he thought. After about an hour, the boy was all cried out and seemed to be calmer.

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax?" his father suggested. "And don't worry about your mom. She will see reason soon."

"Yeah I think I will go upstairs. I might read a book or something." Lucas replied as they both stood up.

"Ok. Well, you know you can take your pick of the books in my office," the man told him.

"Ok. And thank you for just now. I---I really appreciate it. So, thank you," Lucas said honestly. _I can't believe this. It's like the Twilight Zone or something_, he thought to himself. However, he got the feeling that Keith probably would've been really proud.

"Its fine, Lucas. What are fathers for, huh? Now on you go," he said with a smile. Lucas smiled back at Dan and left to the go and get a book from the office. When Dan heard Lucas walk up the stairs. he turned and picked up a peace of paper that was lying on the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen. He began to read the peace of paper shocked at what he was reading. _This can't be good_, he thought to himself. It was going to kill Lucas when he found out. And he'd have to be told sooner or later. There had been too much duplicity in the family on his part, and he was going to change that here and now. As he continued reading, Nathan and Deb entered the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, what you got there?" Nathan wondered.

"Oh, it's nothing, Nathan," he replied, putting the paper down. "Lucas is upstairs. Why don't you go see him?"

"Why? What happened?" Nathan asked, instantly concerned.

"He's a little upset. Karen came by today. It wasn't pretty and I'm sure he could use his brother," Dan replied.

"Ok Dad." Nathan said and headed up the stairs.

"Dan, you said things didn't go well. What happened? What did Karen want?" Deb asked.

"She was here earlier and we fought. When Lucas got home from school, he tried to talk to her and---" Dan hesitated. Could he really tell his wife what his ex had said? It was pretty unbelievable. Karen was showing a side of herself that he had never seen before.

"What? What'd she say?" Deb pressed. Her husband sighed.

"Well, she told him that she's not his mother, you are," he told her.

"What? She disowned him?" his wife gasped. _How can Karen do that?_ she wondered. He nodded.

"It gets worse. She also told him that he's to call her Karen Roe."

"How horrible. Poor Luke. I can't believe she's acting this way." He nodded.

"I know. This is really strange behavior for her." Then, "Oh she also gave me this and Lucas has no idea about this so don't say anything." Dan said handing the paper to Deb.

"Oh my god is she serious about this." Deb asked shocked at what she was reading. Meanwhile, upstairs, Nathan knocked on Lucas's bedroom. After getting permission, he opened the door to see his brother sitting on his bed just putting the book down next to him.

"Dad said that your mom came by today. You okay?" he asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'll get back to you on that," the other boy replied while crossing his legs.

"Ok, you can get back to me on that issue. However, we got something else to talk about." The older boy looked at him in confusion. "I saw a picture of you today with a certain blonde cheerleader." he stated, picking up the basketball that was sitting on the trunk at the end of the bed and started to spin it on his middle right finger.

"Oh yeah? What did the picture look like?" Luke asked.

"Well, Felix sent it to Brooke. Apparently, you had your arm around Peyton's shoulders like you do with Haley," Nathan replied, setting the basketball down. The other boy froze. _Oh, shoot_, he thought. While the action had been perfectly innocent, he could just imagine what Brooke had thought.

"Oh no. Brooke thinks something is going on between Peyton and me, doesn't she?" he realized, putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, but you can sort everything out with her soon," came the response. "Listen I haven't told Haley about your mom kicking you out."

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND YOU SO KNOW WHAT TO DO GET REVIEWING PLEASE.**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

** One Tree Hill **

Disclaimer-Still don't own anything still wanting Lucas's Mustang after all it is a Shelby.

AN - I screwed up the uploading lol I am sorry I didn't mean to I hop you can forgive me. Hugs and Kisses. Xxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Lucas was sitting reading in the Library in School not wanting to be around people just now not with the run in he had with his Mom. As he turned the page in his book that he borrowed from Dan. He was so lost in the book he never noticed that somebody had sat down next to him until he saw the books opened up on the table. Lucas looked up to see his Best Friend and Sister-In-Law Haley James-Scott.

"Hey BIL. Haven't spoke to you in what feels like forever." Haley greeted with her little nickname for him.

"Right back at you Bunny Brigard." Lucas replied with that famous Scott smirk.

"So what is with you and Peyton." Haley asked fishing for information for Brooke.

"Nothing is going on with Peyton and I. Nate told me about the picture Felix sent to Brooke." Luke sighed he was sick of people thinking that him and Peyton were sneaking around again when in fact it was the polar opposite they were friends that ok he might have feelings for.

"Ok was just asking because I know that you and Peyton have history and I am just worried it might be repeating its self." Haley replied while doing some math homework as she has cheerleading practice after school.

"Well you can stop worrying as History is not repeating its self please Hails can you drop the subject I really don't need it." Lucas said trying to get back into his book.

"I'm sorry I just don't want you hurting Brooke again." Haley stated because she knows that Peyton and him being close could be bad for Brooke.

"What about Felix is he not going to hurt Brooke or is that pain only reserved for me. I'm sorry but I am going to read somewhere else have fun with you best friend Hails because that doesn't seem to be me anymore." Lucas said getting up and leaving Haley alone at the table wondering what the hell just happened.

Haley turned to the right and noticed Peyton sitting at the other table sketching with her earphones in listening to music. Knowing that she would know what was going on with Luke.

Luke made his way to the Comet as Peyton said that there was a strange sound coming from the car somewhere. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to his book so he decided to do what he dose best fix cars plus he wanted to tinker under the hood of the Comet anyway.

Felix stood watching Lucas go into his jeans pocket and bring out the keys to Peyton's car, _Now why would he have them if nothing is going on._ Felix thought it best to ask him outright and strolled over to him all confident know he had the upper hand in this little game.

"Hey Lucas what are you doing with Peyton's car."

Lucas stepped out from under the car hood and stood looking at Felix,

"What do you want Felix."

"You never answered my question." Felix replied very smug.

"I am seeing what's wrong with it like she asked me to now answer my question." Lucas asked growing very tired of Felix and his games.

"Oh just to destroy you." Felix said then turned and walked away only to run in to Nathan.

"Why are you so hell bent on getting back at Lucas it wasn't his fault that you got sent to Military school that's all on you." Nate said then he turned and walked towards where Lucas had gone back to working on the car.

"Hey man, Haley said you to had a bit of a falling out." Nathan said that as Lucas looked up and for the first time he noticed that his big brother was taking the Engine apart.

"Yeah I am just sick of people thinking the worst of Peyton and I because we are into the same things and we get along I mean I can talk to her and she listens she doesn't judge me. She is my friend as I am hers." Lucas said taking something off the engine.

"Yeah I get that but answer me this What are you doing?" Nathan asked curious of what his brother was up to.

"Peyton said that there is a clunking sound coming from the engine, So I am trying to find the problem but it will take awhile, But she gets what it is like to loss a parent." Luke replied not once looking at his little brother as he is a bit busy with the job at hand.

"Ok but for what its worth I don't think anything is going on and I know that she can help you through this. See you in class." Nathan said as he walked away.

_Thanks _Lucas whispered to himself. Luke went back to his work trying to figure out what was wrong with Peyton's car. Lucas could feel his heart palpitations getting worse he really needed to sit down. He went round to the drivers seat and sat down behind the wheel.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there but the next thing he knew he felt small rain drops falling on his head but he didn't have the energy to move to put the roof up. That's when he noticed the roof going up and Peyton getting in the passenger door.

"Luke are you ok." Peyton asked as she had been watching him for the last ten minutes.

"Yeah I just think that my heart doesn't seem to like me today as I am so tired just now. All I want to do is sleep." Lucas replied as he turned to look at her.

Peyton could see in his eyes that he was fighting to keep his eyes open,

"I'm going to call Dan to come and get you." Peyton said as she got her Cell Phone out her pocket.

"Hi Mr Scott it's Peyton…Yeah its Luke he is really tired and is fighting to keep his eyes open I think you should come get him….I think it could be his HCM…Ok I will Bye." Peyton turned to face Luke and noticed that he had lost the battle to stay awake.

Dan sat in his office at the dealership doing paperwork when his office phone started to ring,

"Dan Scott…Oh hi Miss Sawyer is something wrong with one of the boys or Haley….Oh right yeah I will be there right away you are right to call me…It could be it can make you very tired I will get him home to his bed can you stay with him till I get there…..Ok thank you Peyton bye." Dan put his phone down and picked up his keys knowing that Lucas needed him and in that case cars could wait his son needed him.

Dan pulled up to the school and looked around when he spotted a car hood up and he just knew that was were Lucas was. He drove the car to where he knew Luke was, as he pulled up he saw the driver side door open. He jumped out the car and ran to the drivers door to see Lucas sitting with his head tilted to the left and he was sleeping from what he could see quite peacefully. Dan saw that Peyton looked worried about his son and he just knew that Peyton felt more the just friendship for his eldest son.

"Thank you Peyton for calling me I am going to have the tow truck from the dealership come and pick your car up, But can you do me a favour." Dan said.

"Yeah sure what is it that you want me to do and thank you." Peyton replied just glad that Dan is here to care for him.

"Could you find the keys to the Mustang and give them to Nate and its no problem." Dan said as he went to get the back door open so he could lay Luke down on the back seat.

Peyton went into Luke's pockets knowing that the keys will be there somewhere. _Got them_ she mentally cheered herself when the keys she had in her hand had Luke's Mustang badge keying that she had bought Keith as a engagement present dangling from his car keys. She got out the car and said,

"Got them but what do you want me to say to Nate because I know he doesn't know about the HCM."

"Just tell him that Lucas isn't well and you called me to come and get him because its not safe for him to drive." Dan replied as he started to reach in to the car to get Lucas.

The motion woke Lucas from his sleep he noticed that Dan was there and that his keys were in Peyton's hand he would recognise that keying anywhere. Knowing that Nate was going to get told to drive the car back he tiredly said,

"Tell Nate if he breaks or damages the car in any way I will kill him I love my car and thanks Peyt."

"Come on Luke lets get you home son." Dan said getting Lucas out of the car and over to his SUV he made Luke lay down in the back seat he did as was instructed.

"Thanks Dad." Lucas said nodding off again.

Peyton watched as Dan drove away with Luke. She turned and closed the hood of the car and locked the car up and went in search of Nathan.

Brooke was walking to her locker when she noticed Peyton walking over to Nathan, _What now Lucas not enough for her _she thought to herself just as Haley came to stand next to her and looked where she was looking both girls saw Peyton hand Nate something and then turn and leave. Nate put that something in his pocket, closed his locker and then he turned and headed to Brooke and Haley.

"What did P. Sawyer give you." she said with a smile.

"Oh the keys to the Mustang as Luke went home because he wasn't well." Nate answered.

"Is he ok." Haley asked concerned because of the HCM.

"Yeah she said that he was really sleepy and was fighting to keep his eyes open." Nate said as they all started walking to lunch.

"Oh we could go and see him after school." Brooke said with a smile hoping to catch Peyton and Lucas out.

_Oh no they can't they don't know that he was kicked out Think Nathan Think_.

_**Till next time my friends xXx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart Broken Son**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own anything still wishing that I did.**

**AN- This is a repost as it went in the place of chapter 3 sorry to all those who were confused x Please forgive me. xxxx**

**Chapter 4 **

Nathan stood in the hallway trying to think what to say to stop them from going to Karen's.

"Why don't we leave him today so he has time to sleep off what ever is wrong." Nathan said trying to put the girls off the idea.

"Why this way we can check on how Karen is doing as well." Haley said wondering why Nathan was trying to stop her and Brooke from checking on Lucas and Karen.

"I was just thinking that we can go tomorrow when I take his car to him after school." Nate stated trying his hardest to cover for his big brother but he could see he was failing.

"No Nate I am going to check on my boyfriend today whether you like it or not are you coming Haley." Brooke replied as they started walking towards lunch again.

"Yeah I am with you on that one Brooke. I want to talk to him about our fight earlier." Haley said walking in step with Brooke.

Nathan didn't know what to do he really needed to stop them going to see Lucas.

Dan pulled up to the house and helped Luke into the house he started to head up the stairs to see Deb at the top of the stairs with a look of concern on her face.

"Dan what's wrong with him." Deb enquired making her way downstairs to her husband and his eldest son.

"Deb he isn't well so Peyton called I went and got him straight away now will you help me get him to bed." Dan answered knowing that nobody knew about the HCM but himself, Peyton and maybe Haley.

"Yeah of course I will help you. Come on Lucas hunny lets get you up to bed." Deb replied with the last part directed to Lucas in a motherly tone the same one she used for Nathan.

Nathan walked in to the school gym just as Coach Durham looked up and noticed for the first time he only had one Scott boy in his gym. They normally walk in together talking about something.

"Scott where's your brother." Whitey yelled from across the room making other players turn from what they were doing.

"He went home ill just before lunch." Nathan replied as he went to the locker room to change and start basketball practice.

Haley and Brooke pulled the car up to Karen and Lucas's house. They got out of Brooke's blue VW beetle and walked up to the front door and knocked.

Karen heard a knock on the door as she was putting dirty laundry in the washing machine and she noticed the Keith Scott Body Shop Hooded Sweatshirt Karen turned and went to answer the door as she opened the she saw Haley and Brooke standing on her doorstep.

"Hey Karen we were just coming by to see how you and Luke are." Haley said with a smile.

"Oh Lucas doesn't live here anymore I am surprised that you didn't know and you can give him this." Karen stated coldly giving the girls the sweatshirt.

The girls were shocked as Haley took the sweatshirt from Karen as the door slammed shut in their faces. They turned and looked at each other speechless and made there way back to the car in silence.

"Where do you think he is living." Brooke asked as she started the car and pulled away from the scene.

"I don't know but I know who will know." Haley said with a little anger in her voice.

"Who?" Brooke asked trying to think who would know.

"My Husband." Haley informed Brooke as they made their way out of Karen's street and towards Dan Scott's house.

As Brooke and Haley got closer to the house they saw the Mustang in the driveway. Nathan heard a car pull into the driveway but he was so busy with his homework that he didn't really pay attention that and the face he was home with his sick brother upstairs sleeping and he could really use his brothers help with this English literature paper that need to be done by Friday.

"NATHAN SCOTT." Haley yelled as she and Brooke made their way through the house looking for him and Lucas.

Nathan sat up a little straighter and his head shot up he looked at the doorway to the kitchen as his lovely and very angry wife now coming to stand in the doorway with Brooke his brothers current girlfriend not sure how much longer that's going to last.

"I take it you two girls went to see Karen." Nathan said with a sigh as they walked towards the kitchen counter and sat next to him while Haley put the sweatshirt down on the counter next to the books Nathan has scattered all over the place.

"Yeah we did and you want to know what she said." Brooke stated sitting next to Haley.

"That Luke no longer lives there and judging by the fact that you have his Hoodie I'm thinking that she never said it in the nicest of ways." Nathan said getting up from the kitchen counter and made his way to the fridge.

"Why didn't you tell me Nate." Haley asked looking at her husband's back as he got something from the fridge.

Nathan turned around with a bottle of water in his hand he let the fridge door close and replied,

"It wasn't my place to tell you it was Luke's and you really speak to him about it."

"NO YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME HE IS MY BOYFRIEND AND HALEY'S BEST FRIEND" Yelled Brooke as unknowingly Lucas had made his way downstairs and heard the conversation going on between his brother, sister-in-law and girlfriend.

"I didn't want you both to know." Lucas said making everybody look around to the doorway Brooke and Haley had been standing in a few minutes before.

"Hey big bro how you feeling." Nate asked looking at his big brother.

"I still feel like crap just getting some water then I'm going back to bed." Lucas sat as he slowly made his way to the fridge the Nathan had just left.

"Why didn't you want us to know." Haley asked.

Lucas let out a big sigh and looked to the ceiling as he got the bottle of water out the fridge. He turned to face them before saying,

"Because you and Brooke have an amence amount of respect for her and think of her as a mother. Brooke you never had that from your own mom but you got that from mine and I didn't want to take that from you so please just leave it alone it hurts enough without you two yelling about it."

**What do you think still good. xXx**


End file.
